


Extreme Rules Holiday Special II: Cooking Carnage

by LostInTheThicket



Category: Huniepop & Huniecam (Video Games)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Gen, I'm Not Ashamed, I'm Sorry, Late For Christmas, Stress Baking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28376769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostInTheThicket/pseuds/LostInTheThicket
Summary: During a rough holiday season for Reggie, Kyu and Celeste help alleviate the stress by organizing a small get-together. To punctuate the festive celebration, they decide to bake a cake together for the first time...It goes about as well as you would expect.
Relationships: Kyu Sugardust & Celeste Luvendass & Male Protagonist
Comments: 2





	Extreme Rules Holiday Special II: Cooking Carnage

**Author's Note:**

> Don't say that Uncle Thicket was a liar. One month...and almost one year to the date. Happy holidays and Merry (belated) Christmas.

Reggie couldn't believe it; in fact, he could but not quite like this. For the first time in a long time, his holidays were a literal mess.

This year was quite different than others, the months providing some firsts in Reggie's life. Around this time, Reggie would spend his time wrestling in Japan, figuring out Kyu's next attempt at a harebrained, hentai-inspired scheme. Hell, for Reggie, his life was wild enough trying to sort out his feelings for Celeste...along with the threats that came their way.

During this particular holiday season, though, he - along with many others - would spend the end of the year at home.

And dealing with the loss of socializing through the holidays was something Reggie couldn't cope with. In fact, wrestling was his one, surefire outlet. If not for Celeste's visit, he wouldn't know what to do.

And seeing the stresses get to her client, Kyu knew it too. To her, he started to become a hot mess. So, ever the go-getter, Kyu decided to co-host a private party to lift the trio's spirits.

Throughout the last few days, while he left for groceries or wrestling-related work, Reggie's living room morphed, slowly but surely becoming Kyu's very own hotspot for a holiday soirée. It took a while for Kyu to convince Celeste to help. For her, Celeste and her blunt personality was a tough nut to crack; however, the promises of sweet treats tantalized even the most dedicated of intergalactic bounty hunters.

Of course, though, a soirée wouldn't be complete without sweet treats. And Kyu had little idea how to do anything unrelated to her hobbies...but, of course, she didn't give a fuck.

"And you should stop giving a fuck, too, Celeste! Come on. It's not like frosting will give you an icky, yucky rash or anything," Kyu said, shaking her head. "What's the worst that can happen?"

Celeste crossed her arms, eyeing the strange appliance she knew as a 'stovetop' before looking at Kyu.

"I hope you realize that I'm not quite adept at creating Terran-made delicacies, especially for Earth holidays," she replied. "Not yet, at least. I'm confident that with enough practice, I can do it myself."

Kyu smirked, completely unconvinced. "Girl, stop playin'. The other day, you couldn't figure out the difference between baking and grilling until I told you." 

"It's not my fault Terrans grill and bake fruit!" Celeste sighed. "Look, Kyu, let's celebrate another end to this planet's year right. We'll work together. After all, last year, Reggie and I had a private celebration. And this year..."

"He probably needs other people cheering him up. Don't worry." A knowing smile curls across Kyu's lips. "I've helped clients find love through baking before. It's like I said. What's the worst that can happen?" 

* * *

It would be a few hours before Reggie would find the answer to that question. After delivering his Christmas gift to his father, he returned...but the level of disbelief stunned even him.

"Kyu. Celeste. I say this knowing y'all. I know you two and how you operate," he said in a quiet yet foreboding tone. "What the fuck did you two do?"

Reggie closed his eyes while his hands balled into fists for a brief moment, raising his head to the ceiling. And, almost as if in deep contemplation, he spoke to the two in his kitchen, shaking his head. He didn't believe what he was seeing. He couldn't. And yet, he had to open his eyes to make sure it wasn't a weird-ass dream.

"And the next words better not be 'oops, my bad'."

Reggie's eyes opened, revealing the aftermath of Kyu and Celeste's baking adventure. Before him, riddled with flour on their aprons, stood the two ladies in front of his oven. Celeste and Kyu wore festive red-and-green dresses, adorned with candy cane thigh-highs, reindeer headbands, and glowing red noses, much to Celeste's reticence. The oven's door was already open, the few yet visible smoke trails answering Reggie's rhetorical question.

Still, it was that very question that came with an answer Celeste tried to provide.

"As you can see, Reginald, we wanted to bake you something for our 'holiday party'," she said, trying - and failing - to be as cheery as Kyu. "I believe it's a customary tradition for your people to celebrate when a special event is near. And we noticed you were upset, so Kyu and I wanted to have a 'get-together' with whimsical music, Terran delicacies, and colourful lights. However, Kyu..."

"She's trying to say that I _tried_ to convince Celeste to bake you a _cake,_ but Little Miss Perfect over here screwed it up!" Kyu's face flushed, looking at Celeste with a miffed expression. "She worried so fucking much and I told her to just chill out."

"And Kyu volunteered to watch the timer in case your, um, 'oven' started acting strangely!" As if on command, the smoke detector blared, causing Celeste to huff. She pointed to a gasping Kyu as Reggie looked at the love fairy. "Do you know what she did, Reginald?!"

"I don't know. So help me, please." Reggie's hands gestured to Kyu as his body language shifted from disbelief to quiet anger. "What did she do?"

"Well, Kyu? Enlighten us." Celeste turned to Kyu. "Do you care to confess? Or, perhaps, is your alibi 'totally perfect' like you claim it is?"

Kyu crossed her arms, unwilling to be undermined by Celeste. However, her stubbornness cracked like an egg seeing Reggie, the flour over her face failing to be the veil shielding her from his gaze. And that gaze, sharp like a knife, lingered on Reggie's face; so much so, it lingered until the rarely-felt guilt ate away at her pride as she chuckled sheepishly.

"I...I, uh, heh." Kyu smiled before she shrugged. "I took a nap."

"You what?!" blurted Reggie as his very voice caused Kyu to jump. "You took a nap while something was baking?"

"Hey! Celeste helped, too!"

"I did." Celeste nodded, looking to move beside Reggie. "Kyu shirked her responsibilities and failed to remind me until it was too late. If I wasn't here..."

"You know what, Kyu's right. Where did _you_ go?" Reggie pointed at Celeste. "Weren't you on top of it?"

Celeste huffed, her amber eyes staring at Reggie in defiance. "I was."

"And?"

"Why didn't I intervene?"

"Yes!"

"I did...but this 'egg nog' you speak of can be quite difficult to find when you can't find any of it around you, so I travelled elsewhere. I found out, well, five minutes ago before you arrived," Celeste finally admitted to Reggie, seeing him react dramatically. Her blush laid bare on her blue skin, she giggled nervously before maintaining her innocence, "but it's only because Kyu and I finished cleaning your apartment!"

Reggie wiped his face, looking at an apologetic Celeste and Kyu. "Alright, alright. I got you. Don't yell."

Silence lingered in the kitchen. Reggie looked at the pair. He watched the blushed faces of the alien and the love fairy, both of them guilty and embarrassed. Bumping their hips at each other's sides, Kyu and Celeste's little head-to-head stopped as they waited for Reggie's reaction.

And, almost as if he eyed the two down, looking quite perturbed...he started to grin.

"Well...at least it doesn't smell as bad as C.J.'s Christmas haggis. Thanks for thinking about me, ladies," Reggie said, grateful, "but y'all ain't ready to be bakers. Here...let me help. Clean up and let's have some good-ass cake, you two. Alright?"

Celeste and Kyu smiled as the three spent the evening enjoying Reggie's birthday. With a clean kitchen and a better cake, the trio enjoyed sweets and watched as Celeste overly enjoyed Reggie's usual Christmas tradition -- watching _Die Hard_. Despite the smoke, the night culminated with an alcoholic, egg nog-filled toast.

"To a better year, better memories...and better end-of-year surprises," Reggie said.

"Do you promise you're not upset at me, Reginald?" asked Celeste.

"Feel sideways-ie, yet?"

Celeste stared at her Christmas cocktail, smiling as she nodded. "Not as much as Kyu, but a little bit, yes. You?"

"Soon. And when I get there, let's all forget it and sing some damn Christmas carols." Reggie heard Celeste giggle and nod, making his night. "Sound good?"

Before Celeste could speak, Kyu placed a mistletoe over Reggie and Celeste's heads, seeing the pair blush.

"Aw, c'mon! 'Tis the season!" said a drunken Kyu, seeing Reggie and Celeste lean in with a smile. "Happy holidays!~"

_**The End** _

**Author's Note:**

> Lemme know what y'all think. And hey, if you're alone during these times, know that times will get better. And your boy will like to wish you and yours a kickass New Year's. Here strugglin' and living with ya.
> 
> One love. We're all in this together. See y'all in 2021. - L.I.T.T.


End file.
